Ce jour là
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Même si les Malfoy n'aiment pas, Draco aime Hermione plus que tout, alors pourquoi lui ditil le contraire?Pourquoi la quittetil ainsi si il l'aime? OS DMHG


**Note:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling.

Draco était seul dans l'appartement des préfets, Hermione était partie en claquant la porte et en lui hurlant qu'elle le haïssait...ça faisait un an qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Il y a un an Draco et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés, à la plus grande surprise de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient aimés maladroitement au début, puis passionément. Tout le problème était peut-être dans cette passion trop intense pour un Malfoy: car les Malfoy n'aiment pas, les Malfoys utilisent, humilient, asservissent mais en aucun cas, un Malfoy n'aime. A cette pensée, Draco laissa échapper une larme, oh biensur les malfoy ne pleuraient pas, mais est-ce qu'un Draco, un adolescent de dix sept ans, avait le droit de pleurer, quand il savait qu'il avait perdu la femme qui aurait dut être celle de sa vie? Mais Draco, emprisonnait par les règles qu'on lui avait enfoncées dans le crâne, avait tout gacher pire que cela il avait vu la souffrance dans les yeux d'Hermione.Alors Draco se calma, prit une plume et un parchemin, et écrivit à Hermione pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui comme de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et non comme de l'homme qu'on avait formaté.

_Ma mione,_

_Je sais qu'en cet instant tu me hais, je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ai quitté aussi lachement, te hurlant au visage que je ne t'avais jamais aimé, que tu n'avais été qu'un pari. Je sais qu'à tes yeux je suis devenu un monstre, mais je sais aussi que malgré tout tu m'aimes. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cet amour que tu m'as offert. Tu m'as donné plus d'amour en un an, que je n'en ai eu dans toute ma vie sans toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, et nous sommes(étions) la meilleure chose que j'ai réussi à construire dans ma misérable vie. Mais il fallait qu'on se sépare ma Mione, je ne suis pas fait pour aimer. Je sais que, comme la gryffondor que tu es, tu penses que les gens peuvent changer, mais moi je ne le peux pas Hermione, parce que cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu mon humanité. Te souviens-tu de ce jour où tu m'as surpris en larmes dans la salle de bain des préfets, tu m'avais harcelé pendant une semaine pour savoir la cause de mes pleurs. Finalement je t'avais avoué, les yeux trouvant un interêt soudain à mes chaussures, que je m'étais fait marqué tel du bétail, et que ce jour là, j'avais oté la vie. Moi je m'en souviens, je me souviens que tu m'avais pris dans tes bras, que tu m'avais consolé, me disant que rien n'était irrémediable, que je pouvais changer. Et je t'ai cru Hermione, j'ai voulu y croire...mais la réalité nous rattrape ma princesse. Regarde moi aujourd'hui, par peur je suis toujours l'esclave de Voldemort, par peur j'ai tué tellement de personnes que j'en ai perdu le compte. Ne vois-tu pas le monstre que je suis? Par pure faiblesse? Ne vois-tu pas que notre histoire t'aurai détruite, parce que toi tu es du côté des justes, ma reine, parce que toi tu as fait le bon choix. Je sais qu'à tes yeux je ne suis pas responsable de ma condition, mais n'importe quel autre homme aurait protesté à ma place, ne me cherche pas d'excuse je n'en ai aucune. Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir ton courage, de ne pas avoir osé dire non. Mais le fait est que je suis un mangemort, le fait est que je tue des gens pour ne pas mourir moi même, le fait est que notre histoire te salie. Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas agit égoïstement, pour la première fois j'ai fais le bon choix: celui de te quitter. La forme n'est peut-être pas la meilleure c'est vrai, mais aucune autre ne t'aurais fait lacher prise, je te connais ma Hermione, tu es tellement obstinée parfois. Tu te serais accrochée à moi, tu aurais continué à m'aimer, que là tu vas progressivement me hair, peu à peu tu découvriras tous mes défauts et je comptes sur les autres pour t'y aider. En agissant comme un salaup, je t'aides à m'oublier. Je veux que tu saches, que je t'aime hermione, que je ne t'ai jamais mentit, j'ai bien trop de respect pour toi. Je te demande pardon Hermione, pardon d'y avoir cru parce que je n'ai fait qu'augmenter ta souffrance d'aujourd'hui. Si je ne t'avais pas aimé, ton amour pour moi te serais passé et on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal ma princesse. Sache que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi. _

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Ton dray_

Draco relut sa lettre, avant de la déchirait, l'écrire lui avait permis d'évacuer mais il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer à la jeune gryffondor, cela ruinerait tous ces efforts pour se faire haïr,oublier. Hermione devait passer à autre chose, parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse, avec un autre puisque Draco ne pouvait pas lui apporter. Durant quelques jours, Draco supporta les insultes d'Harry et de Ron, les regards blessés d'Hermione, et puis un jour durant un cours de métamorphose il surprit une larme couler le long de la joue de sa fée et se fut la goutte de trop. Ce jour là il prit une résolution, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était d'être à la hauteur d'Hermione pour pouvoir tout lui expliquer, pourqu'ils puissent être ensemble, sans que cela tache la pureté de la jeune fille. Ce soir là, un mangemort refusa d'obéir aux ordres de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce soir là un adolescent fut tué parce que par amour, il avait refusé de lever sa baguette sur des innocents. Le lendemain on retrouvait le corps torturé de Draco Malfoy, et ce jour là, sans avoir à lire la lettre de Dray, Hermione sut qu'il l'avait aimé.

**PS:** tous les conseils,suggestions, remarques sont les bienvenus. Merci d'avoir lu cet OS. A bientôt.


End file.
